


Intergalactic romance

by Cirilla9



Series: Space Epos [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Riki Being Riki, Side Master/Pet Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short crossover. Palpatine and Anakin visit Amoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cross meeting

Riki was sitting at the bar, more and more bored with every passing minute. When he had gone with Iason to that event, he hadn’t had expected it to be engaging but he had hoped it would be at least shorter. He glanced over his shoulder. Iason was still talking with some old politician. Riki didn’t know what the subject was because Iason had sent him for a drink, probably thinking his pet would be bored by politics. Or maybe he didn’t want Riki to hear some important state matters. Anyway, Riki had happily embraced the chance to escape from his master’s fingers petting his hair. Iason had allowed him to have a drink. Riki was drinking his fourth.

Riki’s bored gaze swept across the other clients – they were mostly pets with their delicate looks and flashy outfits – before coming to a stop on a hooded figure.

“How have you done that?!” Riki asked, drank alcohol making his voice louder than he intended.

Stranger turned to him, face barely visible in the shadow cast by the hood. “What?” he inquired in an arrogant voice. “I haven’t done anything.”

Riki’s eyes narrowed. “You've just moved that drink without touching it.” Riki was sure what he had saw. The bartender had stood the glass on the top’s edge, and it slid to the gloved waiting hand of the stranger. And he hadn't moved a finger to fetch it.

“You’re imagining things,” hooded guy said, taking a gulp from his glass and turning away from Riki. “Perhaps you drank too much.”

The smugness in that voice put Riki on edge. His fist clenched.

“You don’t want to start a fight with me,” the stranger said without even looking in his direction.

Riki, amazed, felt his muscles relax. As his desire to pick a fight abated, his curiosity stacked up. “Who are you?”

The stranger looked at him again, lowering his hood this time. Riki saw a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and a scar on his right eye. “Anakin Skywalker. And you?”

“Riki.”

“Just this? No last name?”

“Just Riki.” He was called Riki the Dark once but what had it mattered now, as he was Iason’s property. “Mongrels don’t have last names.”

Anakin’s brows raised. “I also heard mongrels don’t have any rights. And yet you’re here, in the capital city, drinking a fifth expensive beverage.”

“Fourth,” corrected Riki and slurped the remaining alcohol in one swallow, motioning for bartender to refill his glass.

Anakin’s brows raised even higher but he didn’t comment on Riki’s behavior. 

“And trust me, I’d much prefer to be in the slums than here in Eos,” added Riki. “Unfortunately, a slave has no choice.”

“A pet,” said a cold voice from behind and Riki turned around wildly to see his master and an unknown old politician. A chair next to him shuffled and he heard Anakin greeting the other man calling him ‘chancellor’ but Riki’s vision reduced itself to Iason. “You’re giving a wrong impression to our guest. ‘Slave’ brings to mind a worked-to-death miner. Pet’s job is far more easier.”

Riki felt a heat rising to his cheek in both humiliation and anger. Before he managed to answer however, another voice spoke up.

“The worst thing about being a slave isn’t the hard work. It’s lack of freedom that hurts the most. Being denied of one’s free will, treated as an object rather than a sentient human being-“

“Anakin! That’s enough.” Anger flashed in Skywalker’s eyes as the chancellor silenced him but he quickly covered it by lowering his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude,” said the young man but his words lacked the former conviction.

“As I told you, your excellency, my protégée is still young and impulsive. He has much to learn yet about the nuances of diplomacy. I trust you took no offence.”

“None at all,” assured Iason in even less convincing manner than Anakin had apologized in.

As the chancellor and Skywalker took their leave, Iason’s attention focused fully on his pet. Riki felt cold gaze on himself again, quickly stopped staring in awe at Anakin’s retreating form and slid from the chair. He swayed.

Iason’s eyes become even more piercing. “How much did you drink?”

Riki stared at him defiantly.

“Never  mind,” Iason reached for him, took him by the arm and pulled to himself. “You’ll explain yourself at home,” he said quietly and Riki shuddered involuntarily.


	2. Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Iason in this chapter. Don't judge. Everyone happens to have a bad day. And talking with Palpatine surely doesn't ease the mood. Nor does your misbehaving pet.

Iason hadn’t uttered a word through all their way to the apartment. It unnerved Riki for he didn’t know what to expect. It was always like that with his master. Riki would rather choose Iason yelling at him over that cold mask of indifference.

As their stepped over the threshold, a furniture Cal appeared. Iason ignored boy’s greeting and addressed Riki instead: “Remove your shirt.”

Mongrel did so and tossed a cloth to Cal. Iason walked further into the flat and gestured for the black-haired youth to follow. Riki went after Iason. He inhaled audibly as he saw his master opening a door to the long unused training room. He followed reluctantly to the wall equipped with chains.

“You seem to forget what you are. Perhaps you need a little reminder of the basic rules every pet must follow.” With these words Iason proceeded to cuff Riki’s wrists so that the pet stood face to the wall, with stretched out hands. Riki expected some beating to begin now but Iason just walked out of the room.

After an hour or so, Riki’s arms were numb from the strain and he started wondering if spending the night like this would be his punishment. In that moment Iason came back. Steps approached Riki from behind.

“A pet should never embarrass its master,” a cold voice instructed and Riki’s frame trembled as he was reminded of all the previous times he had heard those words. “Being drunk in a public place, in front of an important politician is a blemish to your master’s name.” Riki did not consider himself being drunk yet, maybe a little high… but he choose to save that observation to himself.

“How much did you drink?” asked Iason.

Riki was silent.

A blow of whip landed on his bare back. Riki gasped. Then another. Mongrel clenched his teeth to prevent a scream. Whip cracked again. And again. After a dozen or so lashes Riki gave up.

“Four! Just four drinks!” he exclaimed.

The beating stopped for a moment and Riki exhaled in relief only to cried out as Iason struck him again. “Wait, Iason, I told you! What else- argh!” the blow landed again, and then the next two times.

Riki grimaced as he understood, four strikes for four drinks, counted from the moment he confessed. It was amazing how his master always managed to deliver the same message through pleasure or through pain. Obey me and I will reward you, resist me and you will suffer. It was just a conditioning, a training of an animal. Something that Riki’s pride would never allow him to yield to.

Iason unfastened him from the wall but cuffed his hands with a short-length chain. “Strip from the rest of your clothes,” he commanded. Riki obeyed, though tied hands made a task rather difficult.  “And get on your knees,” Iason added as Riki stood naked before him.

Riki kneeled, assuming the next command would be to touch himself. His pupils widened as Iason started to undo his trousers and soon he was facing his master’s erection.

Iason grasped firmly his pet’s jaw and tightened the grip as the mongrel tried to flinch away. The Elite’s thumb pried Riki’s mouth open, exploring the wet cavity. With his other hand he guided his penis inside. He stopped only when he felt the tip of his rod touching Riki’s throat and the pet made a choking sound. Iason withdrew a little and thrusted in again. This time he didn’t reach so far because Riki had backed away slightly. With a murmur of disapproval, Iason slid his hand from Riki’s jaw to the back of his head. Long fingers clutched in the black hair, forcing Riki forward. The pet made a despairing noise, his throat contracting, both of which send Iason’s penis exquisite sensations.

As Iason thrusted continuously, Riki tried to breathe through his nose. He couldn’t move his head with his master’s hand set firmly in his hair and a cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He rested his shackled hands on Iason’s thighs to maintain balance. Riki was going lightheaded from the lack of air as Iason’s movements changed, speeded up. The pet tried to protest but the penis muffled his voice. Iason’s member jerked and shoot out the seed. Riki’s eyes gone wide as he desperately tried to swallow the hot flood filling his mouth.

After the last twitches of an orgasm subsided, Iason finally pulled out. Riki fell on all fours, heaving, breathing in sweet gulps of air.

Iason left him naked, chained for the night, on a leash long enough so he could curled up  on the floor. He told himself he lacked comfort of the soft bed, not the strong arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I needed something to push Riki into Anakin's arms.


	3. Fixing things

As Riki was released in the morning, he had already made a decision he will sleep and do nothing else for the rest of the day. After he ate breakfast, however, the reckless side of him got another idea.

“Are you going out, Master Riki?”

 Riki grunted something in response to Cal’s voice but suddenly the furniture appeared between him and the door.

“You must wore this.” He said holding up a leather collar. “These are Master Iason’s orders,” he added apologetically as Riki shot him a grim look.

The mongrel snatched a collar from Cal’s hands and put it around his own neck, already angry. The other day he would just stay at home at such predicaments but today he won’t resign so easily. Anakin interested him. He was an arrogant punk of course but he didn’t look down on Riki as the others did. He had also stood up to Iason which was quite impressive. And he seemed intelligent which trait put him so much above all the brainless pets surrounding Riki.

Riki finally spotted the object of his thoughts walking through one of the corridors. The mongrel caught up  with him just as Anakin walked into the elevator.

“Hi,” said Riki stepping in after him.

Anakin pressed a button to the garage level and smiled nastily. “So soon on your legs? Already out of hangover?”

“I wasn’t drunk, damn it!” why everybody kept insisting on this? “Going sightseeing?” Riki changed the topic noticing the helmet held by Anakin.

“Just for a ride. Care to join me?”

“I can’t,” said Riki gritting his teeth. “I’m not allowed to leave the Eos tower. Besides,” he added to ease the mood, “you seem to think yourself someone important. I don’t want to shatter your ego, being always the first at the finish line.”

Anakin laughed. “Kid, you’re talking to the best pilot in the galaxy.”

Before Riki could retort, the elevator stopped and they came out.

“Are you gonna ride on that stuff?”

In front of them stood a line of polished hoverbikes on hire.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing, they’re the newest models. But you won’t overtake a police car riding on it. Safety concerns,” explained Riki. “I could make it faster,” he offered with a glint in his eyes.

“Why not,” answered Anakin with a lopsided grin.

* * *

“Just bypassing the blockade?” murmured Anakin. He stood with crossed arms behind Riki, observing mongrel’s every movement.

“Yeah, are you familiar with this?”

“My speeder has slightly different construction.. but it’s an easy work.” He shrugged. “I would’ve done it myself, I’m good at fixing things.”

Riki unscrewed a cover segment and swiftly proceeded to disassemble the blocking element that decreased the flow of fuel.

“Though, it would take me more time to find it,” continued Anakin. “You clearly know your job. Wonder where you’ve learned it?”

Riki smiled to the memories. There was a time when he and his gang had been stealing hoverbikes for parts. Speed was an important virtue then.

“So, man of secrets and many talents,” teased Anakin further when he didn’t live for an answer.

“Not so many as yours. Or rather not so secret,” observed Riki. “I’m still curious about that telekinesis of yours.”

“It’s not telekinesis.”

“Ha!” shouted Riki. “So there _is_ something! Can you only move things with it or can you also change their shape? Like, let’s say, extend the circuit of the ring if it’s too small for your finger?”

“If you’re improving my bike to gain my help with adjusting a ring to your girlfriend’s finger, you’re wasting your time. It’s not something that shall be used for fun or in a private matter.” As Anakin paused to take a breath, Riki wondered briefly since when reaching for a drink became a public matter. Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face for Skywalker added: “I can finish myself.”

“Nah, you’d dirty that monk habit of yours.” Riki turned back to the hoverbike to hid his smile at Anakin’s expression. He put the cover segment in place and proceeded to attach it.

“Isn’t it exhausting to talk so much in that necklace of yours? Aren’t you out of breath?”

Riki threw a screwdriver at him. Anakin moved his hand slightly and the missile flew a good meter from his head.

“You did that again!” accused the mongrel.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You missed.”


	4. Amoian hospitality

Riki wandered for some time near the garages, hoping to speak with Anakin some more when he would come back but after some time he decided it’s better to go back home before Iason would be there. As it turned out, his master had already waited for him.

“Where were you?” asked Iason as Riki walked into the living room.

“I thought I’m allowed to walk through public accessible Eos paths.”

“And I think I told you something about back-talking to me.”

Iason approached his pet and the mongrel recoiled but the Blondie merely removed the collar.

“I was in the garage,” explained Riki.

Iason massaged his pet’s neck. “Alone?”

There was no use in lying to his master. Iason could watch the security records if he hadn’t done so already.

“With Anakin,” the fingers tightened on his neck a little.

“Ah, so you are per names with the young Skywalker already. You’d be glad then to hear I invited them for a dinner today.” Iason kissed Riki’s neck, not waiting for his pet’s answer, and plucked his nipple. Riki was hard immediately. Then Iason ravaged Riki’s mouth with his own, one of the white gloved hand traveled lower clutching the pet’s erection through leather pants. The kiss lasted long enough to rob Riki out of breath. He might have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been keep in tight grip of the strong arms. Iason let him go only after the door bell sounded.

* * *

 

Riki sat by the table with Iason and their guests: Anakin Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine. He barely payed any attention to what they were talking about. He almost didn’t touch the food on his plate. All his mind was absorbed with the vibration between his legs. It had started just as they all had seated to the meal. He had shot Iason a threatening look then but his master completely ignored him, sitting there innocently like he wasn’t just tormenting a human being in the same time. Right now Riki was scarcely holding himself together. With all his willpower he refrained himself from bucking his hips. A moment longer and he will touch himself with his hand, fuck savoir vivre.

“Are you feeling unwell?” asked Anakin, who from some time was giving Riki concerned looks.

Riki just shook his head.

“It’s impolite to not answer a question, Riki,” said Iason in a totally calm voice.

Riki opened his mouth to say something but only a whining sound came out. The pet snapped his lips shut.

“If you don’t want to talk, you should  entertain our guests in another way,” Iason continued. “Perhaps you shall give us a performance, pet, show our guests amoian hospitality.”

Riki knew a command when he heard one. Standing from the table, he wasn’t sure if he was mad at Iason or grateful for the permission to do something about his state. He walked to the middle of the room and stopped there, still with his back to the onlookers. Slowly, in sensual motions he started to shred his clothes. He was used to Iason watching him but tried to not think about the other two persons in the room. When he was naked, he turned around, touching his body with his own hands: his lips, his chest, his thighs. He touched one of his nipples with saliva slicked finger and with a sigh he dropped to his knees. He heard a commotion where the others sat and with the corner of his eye he noticed Anakin trying to stand up only to be pulled back by the chancellor. The old man laid a hand on Skywalker’s shoulder whispering something into his pupil’s ear. The words seemed to soothe Anakin somewhat but his brows were still furrowed.

But then Riki touched his cock finally and stopped noticing anything around. He was lost in pleasurable sensations as he stroked himself repeatedly. He spread his legs wider, remembering the old lessons. Riki tightened his grip and moved his hand faster. His breathing also quickened, his panting must be heard by those sitting by the table, watching him. Motions of his hand became even more rapid, his hips started to rise and fall to increase the sensations on his dick. His body trembled in anticipation. He looked pleadingly with lust filled eyes at Iason and felt a ring on his cock loosen. He came with a scream, shakes wracking his body as the sperm shoot out of him.

When the aftershocks subsided, he looked at his audience. Iason with his intense piercing gaze focused on him as usual. Anakin with a face twisted in anger and disgust. Palpatine with an expression of unhealthy desire only his eyes were turned not on Riki but on Anakin.

“You did well, pet,” praised Iason and dismissed him: “you may go to your room.”

Riki stood up, his movements a little less graceful than before. He took up his discarded clothes and walked out of the room looking under his feet rather than at the people sitting there.

* * *

 

Riki laid curled up in Iason’s bed, still naked, ignoring Iason’s instruction to go to the pet room when his master stepped into the bedroom. Iason didn’t say anything, just took off his own robes, turned the pet to himself and stretched him  out on the bed. Iason’s hands roamed through Riki’s body, touching every part of it. There was no disgust, no revulsion in Iason’s touches and Riki gave himself to the carnal sensations, letting himself forget everything else.


	5. Powerless

“Calm down, Anakin,” said Palpatine to the young Jedi, who looked like he wanted to kill half of planet population with his lightsaber. “As I told you, this is an important-“

“I know! I know it’s an important diplomatic mission! That we need their alliance…” Anakin was pacing through the room, agitated. “I know it all but I cannot watch how he treats that kid! How casual it was for him humiliate Riki like that! And to think that the law allows it here!”

Anakin hit the wall before him. With his right hand, which caused the plaster to crack. Palpatine decided it was high time to intervene even though Anakin was stunning in his anger, he looked like a wild beast.

“Anakin, you’re the most gifted Jedi that ever existed. And your anger gives you even more strength. However, even you cannot change political system of an entire planet alone.”

Anakin looked at him. “I could with an army.”

“Ah, but you don’t have an army. You may be a general, however the decision of starting and ending a war can be made solely by Senate.”

“Then let’s tell the Senate about this! This isn’t right! I’m sure if they find out about this, they’ll end this. Senator Amidala surely-“

“Oh yes, I’m quite certain Senator Amidala will support you at that,” Palpatine interrupted to stop any further possible glorifications of _that_ woman. “However, you may overestimate moral virtues of some other Senators.”

Anakin’s frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

“You’re young and full of the noble ideals that the Jedi Order put in your head. But as someone older and with greater experience I cannot share your trust in people. I suspect some Senate members not only knows about the situation on Amoi but benefits from it. Perhaps some even buy pets illegally. And as you well know, Anakin, few Senators can stop the whole legislation process.”

“It shouldn’t be like that.” Anakin didn’t shout anymore. What a progress. ”All they do is talking and arguing endlessly when what the galaxy needs is quick decisions and swift actions.”

“I have similar views on that matter. This is what I hope to achieve while I’m trying to convince Senators to provide me more executive powers.” Palpatine’s voice grew thoughtful and dreamy.

Anakin regarded his mentor closely. He agreed with chancellor’s words, there was undeniable logic in his reasoning and yet…. he had a feeling there was something not quite right with the whole thing, he just couldn’t decide what exactly was it.

* * *

 

Later that day, Anakin was doing what he had always done to soothe his nerves. Working on robots always calmed him. With machines everything was easier, following simple rules. Besides, it might cheered Riki up.


	6. Car race

Just as Anakin was about to end his searching for Riki, he finally saw the black silhouette disappearing around the corner. He went that way.

“Riki!”

Riki quickened his pace as he heard the one he didn’t want to meet this day calling him. He should have stayed at home, damn it, but he was out of cigarettes and so he risked a quick trip to a shop.

“Riki, wait!” Anakin caught up with him.

Riki didn’t even slow down. “Leave me alone!”

Anakin put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Riki broke free immediately, turning around, eyes ablaze. “Don’t touch me!”

“I just want to talk,” said Anakin, splaying his unarmed hands.

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“But yesterday-“

“I don’t want to talk about it! I saw your expression, you know? I saw how _disgusted_ you were.”

“Not by you!” interrupted Anakin. “I was appalled, yes, but at the whole situation,” he explained. “I hate it that your owner has a right to order you to do such a thing! I hate that there are still places where slavery exists!”

“And what can someone like you know about slavery?!” mocked Riki though he wasn’t amused.

Anakin was silent for a moment. Then, in a calmer voice he admitted: “I was a slave myself.”

This made Riki shut up and look aghast at him.

“Once, when I was just a child,” continued Anakin. “It wasn’t so bad as here… but.. I think I understand how you feel. I’d like to change that! No one should live as a slave!”

At this, Riki laughed bitterly. “You can’t change that.  No one can.”

“Not yet,” said Anakin with a strange look in his eyes. “But some day I will be powerful enough to make things right.”

It sounded too unrealistically for a slumdog. “Yeah, good luck with rescuing the world. If that’s all you had to say, I’ll be going.”

“I have a proposition also.” Anakin’s usual easy-going pose was returning. “A car race.”

This time Riki laughed sincerely. “Are you joking? I told you I can’t go out.”

“This race will not require going out,” said Anakin.

That aroused Riki’s curiosity and since he had nothing else to do…

* * *

“Last chance to change your mind and save your face.”

Riki, never the one to refuse a challenge, took the offered joystick. “Starting to lose your confidence of winning?”

They were standing at the door to the saloon filled with pets. Remote-controlled toy cars waited on the threshold that made symbolic start line.

“Never. I always win,” grinned Anakin.

“Let’s see about this.”

Around them gathered a small crowd of pets. Some looked at them haughtily, some – mostly young boys - were genuinely interested. Anakin turned to one of them: “Will you countdown?”

The boy seemed proud to be chosen. “Yes, of course, sir.” Riki would roll his eyes if it hadn’t distract him.

 “Three, two, one, go!”

The cars launched forward and went through the room, maneuvering between the startled pets. They rode more or less evenly but then Anakin’s car took the lead. Riki redoubled his efforts on  the joystick, biting his lower lip. Just as his car got closer to Anakin’s, the second toy cut in the way.

“That’s not fair!” yelled Riki.

Anakin only smirked at him but in that second his car crashed in some female pet’s leg and rolled over. His smile vanished.

Riki had his car circumvented around the angry girl and almost lazily lead it to the meta.

“It seems I won,” he said in a smug voice. “What do you say, the best pilot in the galaxy?”

 


	7. Green-eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning for this chapter. Sorry. Iason just cannot control himself when Riki is at stake

Riki and Skywalker walked through the garden. The pet was showing the rare plants to the outlander but both of them seemed more interested in each other than in surrounding flora. They talked and laughed together, acted like the old friends. They had hidden in the garden from the attention their ‘race’ created.

Iason sat before the screen, watching surveillance video, drinking wine. His mood darkened by every passing minute. How cheerfully his usually sulking pet behaved! What a delighted expression showed on his face every time he looked up at Skywalker, absorbing his every word!

When his pet returned home at least, gaze still filled with happiness, Iason felt a whirlpool of jealously consuming him from the inside. How even dared he? The only one who could induce such strong emotions in Riki was Iason himself. Without saying a word, he grabbed Riki by the arm and brought him straight to the bedroom.

“What, Iason-“

Riki was thrown at the bed, his protests ignored. He tried to scramble away but Iason was on him immediately. Fear spiked up in slumdog as his shirt was ripped off from his body, revealing the tanned chest. Iason’s hands roamed through the exposed skin there, his mouth soon followed, setting to the mongrel’s neck.

Riki cried out as he felt teeth on his collarbone, biting, marking him as a possession. Instincts overcame the training, he tried to shove Iason off. He pushed at his attacker with all his strength but to no effect. It didn’t stop his master, only made him angrier. Riki was flipped over on his stomach, right arm twisted painfully backward, held in an iron grip. Iason raised his hips forcefully up and Riki didn’t dare to lower them, just found purchase on the bed with his knees. He felt his trousers being pulled down, baring his ass.

For a moment nothing happened and Riki waited in dread as Iason was undoing his own trousers. Iason penetrated him without giving him any preparation, the rock-hard penis slammed into him with brute force. Riki’s piercing scream filled the bedroom. He yelled again and again at every next push until his shouts became a constant howl. Riki’s screams only fanned the flames of his master’s sadism. Hard thrusts from behind rocked Riki’s body. His free hand clenched in the sheets, the other was still twisted uncomfortably. Riki was sobbing into the pillows, trying to stifle his cries by pressing his face to the cushions. Iason seemed tireless as he pounded into the pet’s helpless body, his pace fast and steady, never faltering.

_No. No more._

But the Blondie was unrelenting. Riki sobbed, pillow beneath him wet with his tears. But Iason didn’t stop. He plunged into his pet restlessly with erection hard as a steel. Riki cried out each time he was pushed but beside the hurt there was also pleasure, sparks of it bordering on the edge of pain as Iason’s penis brushed his prostate.

Finally it came, almost imperceptible change in Iason’s movements. After few more violently thrusts, the penis inside of Riki jerked and a hot flow of semen filled his innards. Iason’s heavy body crushed him into the bed.

Riki hissed and cursed as Iason eventually released him, spent cock sliding out of the pet’s arse. His right arm dropped on the bed, but otherwise Riki stay unmoved, too exhausted to shift.

Iason sunk on his back, into the silky sheets. He laid, relaxed, his body filled with pleasing languor, waited for his breath to even. When his pulse calmed somewhat, he reached out and dragged his unruly pet to himself, lying Riki’s head on his chest and throwing an arm around the mongrel. He brushed midnight black hair from Riki’s forehead, still damp with sweat.

“Who is your master?” asked Iason, fingers snaking through the dark strands.

“You,” whispered Riki, closing his eyes but that didn’t shut out the harsh reality.

“Never forget that.”


	8. Forbidden fruit

Three days later Riki had an already formed plan. He was going to fuck Anakin. If Iason had already punished him, Riki would give him a reason for that. He had nothing to lose. He would show Iason… well, maybe not exactly show. He was going to drag Anakin to a dead zone where monitoring was blind and have a wild sex with him. Still, it would be an act against Iason’s will. Besides, incomer was quiet attractive. Riki hoped he was still on the planet.

It was Anakin’s voice he heard at first. The guy was nowhere in sight. Riki went in the direction of the sounds. He saw Anakin behind a jar door, in a small utility room, a perfect place for his intentions with no camera inside.

Riki hesitated near the door for a moment, unsure how to start.

“…in two days. I’ll try to see you as soon as I get on Coruscant,”  said Anakin and Riki saw he was speaking to the hologram.

Blue 3d image answered in a girly voice: “You should go to the Council first, they’ll be expecting your rapport.”

“The Council may wait. They’re not missing me as much as you do,” replied Anakin in a playful tone.

“You’re impossible, Ani.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Most in the world!”

“I love you even more, Padme.”

The conversation ended and just as Anakin turned off the hologram, Riki burst into the room. Anakin whirled to the intruder.

“Holy shit!” the mongrel shouted in Anakin’s startled face. “You’ve got someone! You’re a monk and you fuck someone!”

He could have said more, but suddenly Anakin attacked him. Before Riki managed to rise a fist in defense, he was slammed against the wall. Anakin’s right hand clenched at his throat, the left forearm pushed at his chest. Riki found himself lifted in the air, choking, legs kicking uselessly trying to reach the ground. His hands clutched at the assaulting fingers robbing him off breath. He tried to pry them open but they were suspiciously strong. Anakin loosened his hold a little, the other arm still pinning slumdog to the wall.

“Firstly, I don’t fuck her, I love her,” he spat angrily. “Secondly, I’m not a monk.”

Riki licked his lips nervously. He was scared, he hadn’t expected such a violent reaction from the usually merry new acquaintance, but he also felt waking arousal. The sudden trash on the wall, the sense of danger, the closeness of another body – to all that his pet-trained body reacted. It was just too similar to some situations with Iason and he felt his penis growing hard.

Anakin stared at the man in his hands. Black hair was disheveled, lips parted in laborious pants for breath. Riki looked at him, and in his obsidian eyes, next to fear, reflected lust. Anakin felt his anger transform to something else. Without thinking, he sealed his mouths to Riki’s.

They kissed fervently, long, tongues fighting for domination. Anakin’s hand transferred from Riki’s throat to the back of his head. He pushed mongrel’s body with his own, held him pressed up to the wall. Riki answered in encircling his legs around Anakin’s waist and broke the kiss to get some air.

Anakin went down to his knees with Riki still clutching him. They started to shred each other’s clothes. The mongrel reached to Anakin’s right glove.

Anakin wrenched his hand free. “Leave it. You won’t like the sight underneath.”

“If we’re gonna fuck,” said Riki in a serious tone, “the gloves must disappear.” He had enough of being touched by gloved hands.

With that he took off his companion’s glove and revealed a mechanic arm beneath it.

“So that’s why you have such a strong grip,” commented Riki, rubbing his throat.

Anakin pushed away mongrel’s fingers and kissed his neck, then sucked the skin there.

“No,” said Riki. “Don’t leave any marks. Iason will kill you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m quite capable of staying alive,” replied Anakin, but he let go of Riki’s neck. He was naked to the waist.

Mongrel’s hands returned to disrobing his partner.

“And what’s this?” asked Riki, pulling a lightsaber hilt from Anakin’s robes. “Bringing a dildo on a journey?”

“Don’t play with it! It’s a lethal weapon!” anger flashed in Anakin’s eyes once more and Riki quickly put down the object. “It’s not-“ but in this moment Riki grabbed his cock and Anakin gasped. Slumdog’s fingers created unimaginable sensations, even Padme wouldn’t touch him like that.

Riki spit at his hand and brought it back to Anakin’s penis, covering him in the provisional lubricant. Then he lifted his palm to his mouth again and licked his fingers.

“Don’t stop,” protested Anakin.

“Shh, wait a moment,” said Riki as he was preparing himself. “It will be worth it.”

Then he straddled Anakin and impaled himself on his cock.

“Aah!” gasped the man under him and grasped slightly mongrel’s waist.

Riki stopped for a moment waiting for the pain to dissipate. Saliva made a poor lubricant, Anakin’s penis was big but no human could compare to Blondie’s in sizes and Riki could deal with a little discomfort. Besides, being on the top, having someone beneath him send a rush of excitement through his body. It was almost like long ago with Guy, the thought crossed his mind but he quickly casted it off.

Slumdog put his palms on Anakin’s chest for support and started to move. Hands on his waist didn’t clench as Iason’s would do, they just touched him at his sides. Anakin’s hips raised up to meet Riki’s advances and soon their movements synchronized. Riki squirmed, trying to find the perfect angle, and he cried out as the dick inside him touched just the right spot. He moaned loudly every time his prostate was brushed unable to care that someone may heard them. Anakin rose himself up to a sitting position and kissed the black-haired man to silence him, moving his hands on Riki’s back. Mongrel slid his arms around Anakin’s neck and used his shoulders as a leverage when he pushed himself up and down.

Their pace was growing faster, Riki’s body was covered in sweat. He pushed Anakin down again till he laid flat on his back, his hair scattered, blue eyes staring at Riki without coldness. Anakin brought his left hand to Riki’s cock and stroked him. Riki’s eyes clouded with pleasure and after few more erratic movements he came on Anakin’s hand, crying out. His ass clamped on Anakin’s penis, which jerked and spilled out the seed inside of Riki.

Riki slid off the now-soft cock.

“Oh man,” sighted Anakin, brushing his hair from his sweat-dampened forehead.

Riki searched for his skimpy pet clothes.

“We should go,” he said, pulling up the black leather trousers and tossing Anakin his tunic. “Before someone can see us.”

“Hardly a romantic sum up,” grumbled Anakin, still lying naked on the floor as he wiped his sperm-covered hand on his thigh. Then he started to dress as well.

Riki knew he should go but instead he stood there leaning against the wall, watching his lover.

“So, not a monk,” he said and smiled naughtily. “That’s for certain. But who are you then?”

“A knight,” answered Anakin flashing his teeth.

“A knight?! You mean, like these guys from old legends fighting dragons and monsters with their swords?!”

“Yeah, something like that,” said Anakin, fastening his lightsaber to a belt.

Riki wanted to say something more but Anakin stopped him with a kiss.

“I’ll better go.” He was so close Riki felt his breath on his lips as he spoke. Then he left the room.

Riki waited a few minutes and also went out, trying to think up a believable explanation for Iason if he asks any questions.


	9. Epilogue

“Is everything all right?” asked Anakin.

“What? Yeah. Iason didn’t do anything. Maybe he doesn’t know. Or he knows but waits, wondering how to punish me or something-”

Words died on his lips as Anakin reached to touch his cheek with his hand.

“You look fatigued,” Anakin’s eyes were filled with concern, so unlike Iason’s cold ones. “I- We depart soon and I was hoping I could catch you before to say goodbay-“

Riki knew he should step back, scold him about touching him in public like that but instead, when he looked up into Anakin’s face, he just said: “Take me with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters


End file.
